


Among Us Version 2.0 ; There is one pervert among us

by Yakō-sei No Saiko (NocturnalPzyko)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalPzyko/pseuds/Yak%C5%8D-sei%20No%20Saiko
Summary: -- A story where Captains played Among Us in real life, but aside from eliminating the crewmates, the impostor seems to have a different thing in mind.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Among Us Version 2.0 ; There is one pervert among us

“Y-you? You’re the imp-” Before Ushijima could even finish his sentence, he felt the lad’s soft lips on his slightly opened mouth, making it hard for the words he was trying to say, escaped from his parted lips that are being ravaged by this drunken lad who seems like a different person now than when he’s sober.

_Liquor can really make a person acts irrationally, huh._

He thought to himself but just like the man on top of him, his thought process shuts off in an instant, right after he tasted those sweet lips that are now making their way down to his neck, sending a familiar ticklish sensation throughout his body. And as the impostor’s expert lips claimed his once again, Ushijima’s mind wandered how the hell they end up like this?

They were just playing that famous online game to make everyone sober a little, after drinking almost all the alcoholic beverages that Kuroo and Bokuto prepared for their Christmas party. Those two got bored with the usual Christmas party, so they prepared a game to make their night more enjoyable after drinking almost all the liquors they have for the night.

\--

_“Let’s sober up,” Kuroo said to everyone who all looked wasted especially Kita who seems like a different person because of how flirty he is now with Daichi and Ushijima. He keeps on pinching their thighs and biceps with a flashy and flirty smile plastered on his lips, making the two blushes on his unconscious advances._

_“What game? Make sure that this guy here will really sober up.” Oikawa said while trying to pull away Kita from the two, who is now looked really uncomfortable because of the gap in how Kita acts when he’s sober and when he’s drunk._

_They all knew that Seijoh’s former captain swing both ways and normally, Oikawa is the flirty one and all over the place when they are all together, but right now, his silence is noticeable since earlier that they arrived in Shiratorizawa, where they held their celebration for this year. But knowing his mood swings, the other captains just shrug it off. They just thought that maybe he’s just tired from his flight back here in Japan from Argentina where he is now a residence._

_“The game is called Among Us, a famous online game where the crewmates should find who is the impostor that killing everyone and sabotaging their tasks. But the twist is that we are going to play it in real life, just minus the killing of course.” Kuroo explained._

_It seems that Kuroo and Bokuto really want their party to be the best, they prepared everything that they needed for the game because the two gave them a color-coded t-shirt just like their old team’s uniform in high school, and it has a name tag connected with a Velcro at the back of the shirt._

_“For the impostor to eliminate the crewmates without literally killing them, we prepared this shirt for everyone. The name tags are removable. The impostor has to remove it like this…” Kuroo ripped off Bokuto’s name tag from his back to show everyone what they have to do if they are the impostor._

_“Woaaah~ Amazing!” Terushima exclaimed with a sparkly look on his face._

_“Then what about the tasks and sabotage? Also, how we will decide who will be the impostor is?” Daishou asked with now have an interesting look on his face after seeing how the game will be in real life._

_Bokuto showed nine white cards. The words in 8 of the cards are printed in black ink while the last card is printed in red ink._

_“We are going to shuffle the cards, and whoever picks the card with words printed in red ink, will be the impostor. The tasks are simple and will truly sober you up, like you have to do a good deal of diving drill, or strike lined-up bottles using serves…things like that.” Bokuto explained._

_“Oh, so the tasks are also related to volleyball. That’s good. I haven’t had my daily exercise yet.” Ushijima said that made everyone shook their head when they saw how the volleyball idiot’s eyes light up when he heard the tasks._

_“I pity whoever it is who likes you. Your head is full of volleyball.” Futakuchi said while looking at a certain person who looked unaffected to it. Daichi who was next to him tried to stop him from talking by bumping his shoulder with his elbow._

_“You’re wrong. There are things that I ponder other than volleyball.” Ushijima said in a serious tone that made everyone looked at him with expectation._

_“Things like what?” Kita asked, his drunkenness seems that it got lessen because of what the former ace and captain of Shiratorizawa has said._

_“Yeah, I’m interested. What are the other things aside from volleyball that could make you lost in your thoughts?” Daichi asked. All eyes and ears are on Ushijima who doesn’t even look fazed at all with the sudden interrogation from the other former captains about his personal life._

_“Well… I also think…” Ushijima’s eyes went to Oikawa who is also looking at him with a blank look on his face. The latter felt that whatever words that will escape those thin pale-red lips will make or break the rest of his night._

_“How to make Oikawa come to Schweiden.”_

_Everyone laughed at his remarks except Oikawa who looked so pissed off, while trying to take the bottle his hand got a hold off of Daichi’s grasp who’s on the verge of dying for laughing so hard. It seems that even though Ushijima already has the great king’s junior as his setter, he still acknowledges and want Oikawa’s sets._

_“Okay, that’s enough,” Kuroo said while shuffling the cards._

_“Once you get your cards, look at it without anyone taking a peek at it and let’s start. And regarding the sabotages, we asked the guard to kill the lights off every after ten minutes right after we start our game, and we have to turn it on by ourselves. The electrical is at the south wing of the admin building. We have this place for ourselves so the tasks are quite hard to accomplish, but of course, it will be harder for the impostor. So…pick one and let the game begin.” He said and let everyone take one each._

_“Oh! And by the way. For those who will get eliminated, you have to go to the auditorium next to us right after you got eliminated and stay there until the game ends. To call for an emergency meeting or report a crewmate’s tag, you have to use your whistles. And when someone was voted out, all you have to do is to show your cards, so we would know if you’re the impostor or not.” Kuroo said and handed everyone their color-coded whistles too._

_And so, the game begins._

_Everyone went off to their destination without knowing who the impostor is. Daichi, Ushijima, and Bokuto went together to the track and field to do five laps. Oikawa, Futakuchi, and Terushima went to the basketball court next to the volleyball court they are in to do a serving drill. While Daishou, Kuroo, and Kita stayed in the original venue to do diving drills. All the captains are vigilant because they are not sure when the impostor will start eliminating the crewmates. Everyone was busy doing their tasks when suddenly, the lights went off._

_The captains that are on the volleyball court got stoned on their feet while protecting their name tags. Their eyes can’t get accustomed to the darkness right away, so they don’t know if anyone will come and eliminate them._

_“Let’s go to the electrical room,” Bokuto said to Daishou and Kita who are both silents on his invitation because they thought that maybe one of them is the impostor._

_Footsteps walking towards the south entrance of the gym were heard, meaning that someone was leaving, and the Nohebi’s former captain thought that it might be Bokuto. Daishou felt someone behind him but even before he could react, a pair of strong hands both grabbed his mouth and lower half from the back, fondling it expertly that made him remove his hands from protecting his tag. And the next thing he knew, a loud ripping sound echoed in the volleyball court._

_“You’re big, huh. And ripped just like Ushijima and Daichi despite your lean appearance… But unfortunately, you’re not my type. So…you’re out.” A voice softly whispered in his ear before the hand grabbing his now hard member is gone._

_And when the lights went on again, only Daishou’s ripped name tag was seen on the flooring of the volleyball court, as well as Oikawa’s name tag right next to it._

_Futakuchi who just came into the volleyball court, looking for Oikawa and Terushima who both fled out of the basketball court they were in, blew the whistle when he saw the two tags that were left behind by the impostor. The former captains who came back from doing their tasks in the school track suspected that one of the four former captains who were left behind earlier is the impostor._

_“Who was with Daishou and Oikawa?” Kuroo asked that made the other two that he’s been with, looked at the Bokuto, Terushima, Kita, and Futakuchi._

_Kuroo knew that none of Daichi and Ushijima is the impostor since they all stayed in the track until the lights went on again._

_“I was with Terushima and Oikawa earlier at the basketball court doing the serving drill before the lights went off. They both run off somewhere and when I tried to find them when the lights went on again, I went here to check if they are here but saw these tags instead.” Futakuchi explained pointing at the name tags of the eliminated._

_“I was with Bokuto and Terushima after the lights went off. Maybe it was a self-report. You’re the only one who doesn’t have any witnesses to prove your claims.” Kita said to Futakuchi with a blank emotion just like when he’s sober._

_“I didn’t do it! I swear!” Futakuchi but all the eyes that are on him seems that they didn’t believe anything he said. Especially if one of the persons that he’s with got eliminated._

_“That’s what the impostor will say,” Kita said that made Futakuchi shut his mouth because he knew that he can’t convince them just like what the Inarizaki’s former captain said, no one was there to prove that he is innocent._

_“Shall we vote or let’s skip it for now?” Terushima looked and feel sorry for Date Tech’s former captain._

_“I’ll vote for Futakuchi.” Kita was firm in his decision. “If it’s not him then it’s probably one of the three that wasn’t in the electric earlier who did it.” He continued._

_Daichi sighed. “I’ll vote Futakuchi.”_

_“I’ll skip,” Ushijima said. “I don’t think that it is Futakuchi. I feel like he got framed.”_

_“And who will frame him then?” Kita asked._

_“I don’t know. But still, I’ll skip.” Kita rolled his eyes at Ushijima’s remarks but didn’t say a word after that._

_Terushima skipped his vote as well but unfortunately for Futakuchi, Kuroo and Bokuto believed Kita as well. Date Tech’s former captain got four votes out of seven, so he got ousted. Before he went to the auditorium where the eliminated are staying, he showed them his card, and the captains, especially Kita felt sorry for him when they saw the black print on his card that proves that he is a crewmate._

_The game resumed once again. This time, Ushijima went with Bokuto and Kuroo back on the track to do other tasks that they didn’t manage to finish earlier because of the report made. Daichi stayed in the volleyball gym with Terushima, while Kita went alone on the basketball court to do a serving drill, staying vigilant with the others who are just next door._

_Ten minutes went so fast, and so the lights went off again. This time, Kita didn’t move at all and stayed until the light goes on. Daichi didn’t move a muscle as well and stayed on his feet. All of his senses are on high alert, just in case that the other two who are the nearest to him will do something suspicious._

_“Daichi?” Terushima called out._

_“What?” He asked looking at Terushima’s unclear figure near the south entrance of the gym. His eyes got accustomed to darkness but still, he can’t tell if it’s just the two of them who’s in the volleyball gym._

_“Will you stay here? I’ll go to the electrical room. I think the guys in the track won’t come to fix it.” Terushima said._

_“I’ll stay.”_

_Terushima said okay and went alone in the electrical to switch the lights on. Daichi felt a presence behind him and just like Daishou, he was stoned on his feet when he felt a warm body wrapped around him. The impostor smells like lavender and his eyes widened when he realized who it was. But before he could even react, the impostor's warm and big hand squeezed his manhood from the inside of his pants in a very pleasing manner, making his head spin with the pleasure that the impostor’s hand is giving him._

_Daichi’s precum is leaking because of the expert hand that’s fondling his manhood, and it is making the man behind him cracked a wicked smile on his lips. He thought that he’s actually enjoying this game now, and it’s all thanks to that rooster-head who prepared this game. He totally sobered up, while making the other captains drunk in pleasure. Especially when he’s hearing the soft, suppressed groan they’re making while he is fondling them._

_The impostor’s warm palm that wrapped his hard manhood, gently stroking his long shaft, moved a bit faster. Daichi breathes rapidly as he nearly reached his peak. His mind is fully immersed with the pleasure that the impostor is giving him, that he totally forgot the game they were playing. He was almost there, but the warm hand that is fondling him abandoned him just a few strokes, and he will reach the zenith. And the next thing he knew, he’s out._

_“Why-” Before he could finish his words, Daichi’s words were drowned by the impostor’s expert kiss._

_“You’re big too…unfortunately, you’re not him, so you’re out. And besides, it’s my payback.” The impostor whispered to Daichi’s ear before he left the scene and went to his next target._

_Daichi chuckled when he realized what the impostor meant by ‘payback’. He thought that he will be punished tonight by his lover for letting someone else fondle him. Karasuno’s former captain silently went to the auditorium to wait with the other eliminated captains, while thinking how he will hide his still erect and painful hard-on._

_The lights went on again, a few minutes after Daichi got eliminated. The three who are waiting at the track for any sound of the whistle also continued their tasks. Little did they know, Terushima is the next one who got preyed on by the pervert impostor._

_Terushima stayed a bit longer in the electrical. His instinct is telling him that something was not right. He feels that there’s a rule that they didn’t know. Since it is a real-life game of Among us, venting is not possible, but for sure, there’s a special rule that an impostor can use in exchange for not being able to use the vent._

_He’s lost in his thoughts that he didn’t feel the presence that entered the electrical room. And it was already too late for him to blow his whistle because the next thing he knew, his tag was already removed by the impostor._

_“I knew it!” Terushima exclaimed with a sulky look on his face. “Since you can’t vent, you make it look like you’re eliminated by leaving your name tag on the scene where you left Daishou’s tag.”_

_Oikawa chuckled and winked flirtatiously to Terushima, “That’s right… the rule is that if I do that and the crewmates learned about it, I’m automatically out. It’s worth the risk though. Now there are only four players left to eliminate.” He answered honestly while waving in Terushima’s face his name tag._

_“You’re so wicked.” Remarked that made Oikawa giggled. “Anyway, I’m heading to the auditorium.”_

_Terushima was about to leave the room but before he could even open the door widely, Oikawa stopped him by closing it back and locked it. Johzenji’s former captain looked back at Oikawa with a wide grin on his lips._

_“You still want to play, huh.”_

_“You guess it right.” The brunet said, and without further ado, their lips locked, trying to dominate one another. Terushima’s hand wanders on Oikawa’s body until he found what he’s looking for. He smiled in between kisses when he felt the setter’s manhood, drenching inside his pants._

_“So, this is your task, huh,” Terushima whispered in Oikawa’s ears and nibbled it gently, making a soft moan escaped from the brunet’s lips._

_As much as Oikawa wanted to get his release as well, it’s not his task. That’s why he didn’t let the blonde dominate him even more. He pushed Terushima by the door and quickly unbuckled his pants. Oikawa didn’t waste a second and fondle his prey with his expert hands. Just like what he did to his other victims, Oikawa let Terushima almost reach the zenith and abandon him._

_Everything went smoothly for the impostor. Ushijima, Kuroo, and Bokuto voted for Kita when they came back from the track and saw Daichi and Terushima’s tag on the volleyball court. The three were so confused when Kita was revealed to be a crewmate because they were so sure that they too are crewmates. And because of that, the three decided to separate from each other to do their own tasks. Kuroo went to the basketball court, Bokuto went back to the track while Ushijima stayed in the volleyball court to do a serving drill as well since he’s done with his other tasks except for that one._

_He’s so focused on doing his task, that he didn’t felt those eyes filled with desire looking at him from the inside of the storage room, waiting for him to finish his task and go inside the room to return the balls he used. It only took Ushijima a couple of minutes to finish his final task, and he went inside the storage room to return the balls he used, when all of a sudden, the door of the storage room closed just right after the lights went off._

_Ushijima tried to walk back to the door when he heard a click sound and the next thing he knew, someone’s pushing him down to the safety mattress. And when the moon passed through the open window of the storage room, he saw the impostor’s face, and his drunken eyes are filled with desire._

_\--_

“You really came just like I planned, Ushiwaka,” Oikawa said in a slurry voice that made Ushijima came back to his senses. He couldn’t move an inch even when the setter unbuckled his pants and let his throbbing member breathe from getting imprisoned from his tight pants.

But unfortunately, his reasoning didn’t last long when he felt Oikawa’s sweet lips together with his soft and wet tongue are tracing lower his abdomen, and slowly moved down to his now hard member, waiting to be devoured by the setter’s merciless mouth. Ushijima couldn’t help but groan and breathe harder when Oikawa’s lips wrapped at the tip of his member’s head, sucking it expertly that almost made him cum if only he didn’t stop himself from being led on by Seijoh’s former captain’s pace.

His hand unconsciously grabbed the Captain-setter’s hair when the latter sucked him in up to his throat, making him feel a sensation that is so damn hard to explain but if given a name, it is pleasure. The way Oikawa’s mouth and tongue worship his manhood is truly astonishing. He wondered if those were the same mouth who used to curse and cuss him whenever he tells him to come and join the team that he is in.

Ushijima couldn’t take his eyes off of the brunet. As much as he wanted to know the reason why he’s doing this kind of thing to him, he wanted to cum as well. Ushijima’s eyes got accustomed to the dark and when their eyes met while the drunk setter keeps on sucking him off, Ushijima couldn’t stop himself anymore and let his load released on Oikawa’s mouth who got surprised by his sudden release of semen.

_Damn… I’m doomed._

Ushijima sobered up and thought to himself when even after releasing a lot, he’s still hard as a rock. And it’s because of how seductive Oikawa is while licking his lips that are covered with his semen. He didn’t think twice and grab the brunet’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss. The taste of his own semen didn’t bother him at all. Right at this moment, all he wanted is to taste those luscious lips that worshipped the center of his body. He pushed in his tongue inside Oikawa’s mouth and played with the setter’s tongue, while his big hands start roaming the latter’s ripped yet seductive body underneath his clothes.

None of them knew how their position changed, what’s on their mind is to have a taste of each other…pleasure one another… without asking anything…without words that would complicate everything. They keep on kissing each other, trying to dominate one another but in the end, Ushijima won when a soft and suppressed moan escaped the other’s mouth.

The former captain of Shiratorizawa didn’t waste a second, he took off all of Oikawa’s clothes and dig in on the setter’s hard member. It is his first time giving another man fellatio, or rather say, this is the first time that he felt this unfamiliar urge to make love with someone. Or maybe he didn’t know that he wanted to make love with this brunet, not until he got a taste of him.

Ushijima is a fast learner. He’s a bit sloppy, but he learned fast. It is written on Oikawa’s face. The pleasure that his sloppy mouth gives to him is visible to the setter’s tear-painted face when the moonlight entered the storage room. The lefty couldn’t stop his member to get bigger when he saw how lewd the grand king is. He shifts his position and licked two of his fingers and slowly enter the only hole in the setter’s body that he wanted to enter. Oikawa’s face showed a painful expression that made the miracle boy took out his fingers but the former captain of Seijoh didn’t let him. Instead, he pulled Ushijima’s shirt and kissed him hungrily, that the super ace answered with the same intensity without letting his fingers get sloppy on stretching the grand king for his entrance later.

He is too big and Oikawa needed to be stretched properly, so he won’t hurt him. At the back of his mind, he wants this night to be memorable not only for him but for both of them. He’s already sober, but this man who hates him to the core is not. But even though he wanted to stop…his body is taking over his rationality. And it feels like his mind is being manipulated by his own body, luring him with pleasure that only Oikawa can give.

Ushijima pulled away from their kiss and just as he entered his third finger, the lights went back on. And right before him, Oikawa’s lewd and tear-painted face became clear to his eyes. And he thought to himself that…

_He’s beautiful._

The Grand King’s soft moan and suppressed cry echoed in the very well-lighted room, he tried to hide his face with his arms but Ushijima removed it gently. He looked at Oikawa, and the brunet’s face flushed with embarrassment when the lefty murmured something, words that he didn’t expect to hear from him.

“Don’t…don’t hide me your beautiful face.”

“S-shut up! Ahh!” Oikawa’s eyes widened when the fingers that keep on hitting his sweet spot, got exchanged with something harder…bigger…and it’s hitting his insides deeper. Letting him feel a familiar sensation that he only feels when he’s touching himself with the vibrator he used while thinking of this same man he’s making love with.

“Found it…” Ushijima whispered in a hoarse and deep voice, “Your sweet spot.”

Hearing the dark olive-brown haired guy’s voice, made Oikawa’s body tremble as he found his released just a few seconds that their body got connected. He felt Ushijima’s lips formed a small smile before the man, he thought he hated for keeping on pestering him to come to Shiratorizawa back in high school, thrust slowly up to the hilt, making his insides spread to his size. And even there is a bit of pain, the pleasure given by the friction of his insides and Ushijima’s hard member is making him lose all his inhibitions.

“Th-there…hnghh…” Oikawa couldn’t help but voice out what he felt that stir up the miracle boy. He pulled out for a second, to shift the setter’s body from laying down on the safety mattress to making him lay down with his back facing Ushijima, and without warning, the man with olive-colored eyes rammed inside him up to the hilt, making him moan louder because he keeps on hitting the same spot over and over again.

“…shi…ji…ma…ahh! T-the…re…hnghh…ahh!” Oikawa bit Ushijima’s palm when he tried to cover his mouth to avoid them getting discovered by their friends. Although The latter was aware that the setter locked the door, he doesn’t want anyone to hear the lewd voice escaping from the grand king’s lips.

Ushijima grabbed Oikawa's hips as his thrust keeps on getting faster and faster, wanting to reach the zenith. Their minds are clouded with pleasure and the only thing that they wanted to achieve is to fulfill their desire. Moans, suppressed cries, rough breathing, and the lewd and squishy sounds coming from their connected bodies are the only sounds that echoed in the four corners of the room that they’re in. It lasted until they both found their release.

Oikawa’s eyes widened while his body trembled in pleasure when he felt Ushijima’s hot fluids released inside him. It felt amazing, he thought to himself. Making love with the person he loves is truly satisfying. It is even better than his imagination. But now that the heat is slowly subsiding, the setter feels a little scared for making a pass on the man who slowly removed his still half-hard member and lay down beside him.

“Oikawa…” Ushijima said in a serious voice and face Oikawa, who looked troubled because he thought that Ushijima might have noticed that he’s not really drunk at all. Or maybe, he got sober after doing this deed with him.

Ushijima cupped Oikawa’s face and in a serious expression he said, “You should really have to come to Schweiden.”

 _Should I fuck him?_ He thought to himself. But before he could even open his mouth, Ushijima’s lips claimed his sweetly, which lasted for a few seconds. And the moment their eyes met again, there; he saw an emotion that he only sees in the mirror whenever he thought of him.

“I don’t think I can handle a long-distance relationship very well, so come to Schweiden…” The brunet’s eyes clouded with tears because he couldn’t believe the words he just said.

“Stay with me. I want you not only on the same side of the court but also in my life.” Ushijima said that made Oikawa hide the tears that fell in his eyes with his arms. Ushijima removed his hands away from the setter’s face and licked the tears that streaming down on his face.

“I’m in love with you, Oikawa. So, you should stay with me.” He finally gave a name to the feeling he has for Seijoh’s former setter, that he couldn’t give a name for years.

Oikawa planted a quick kiss on Ushijima’s lips. “I love you too…but you see…” Oikawa smiled sweetly, “I love it more when I play with you on the different side of the court.”

Ushijima sighed. “Should I come to you instead?”

Oikawa’s laughter echoed in the room. He looked at Shiratorizawa’s former ace and captain.

“Ushijima…”

“Hmm…”

“You should have come with me to Argentina.”

Ushijima’s sparkling eyes met Oikawa’s teasing gaze and they both laugh, making the two men behind the storage room’s door, who planned everything out plastered a triumphant smile on their lips.

Kuroo took the card that fell on Oikawa’s pocket earlier and smiles when he saw the tasks that are printed on it.

_Among Us Version 2.0; There is one pervert among us._

_You can do all means of deception to win this game._

_Since, venting is not applicable, leaving behind your name tag to make the crewmates believed that you’re eliminated is okay, but if they see you and reported it. You’re out._

_Your tasks are simple._

_1\. Pleasure your victim._

_2\. Eliminate everyone and make the one you truly love cum._

_3\. Confess to Ushijima and make him yours._

“Are we done?” Daishou asked while patting the dust that gets on his pants.

“I guess so,” Kuroo answered before putting the card in his pocket.

“Now, who’s next?” Daishou asked Kuroo who looked back at him, with a wide grin on his lips.

“Should we change the title of our game next time?” Kuroo asked that made Daishou’s brows furrowed.

Kuroo smiled, “Among Us Version 3.0; There are three perverts among us… Here’s one…” Kuroo said and grabbed Daishou’s hard member, the latter pulled him closer for a bit to hug him close enough for his hard member to greet Kuroo’s hard-on too.

“And here’s one…” Daishou said while caressing Kuroo’s butt, making the latter’s eyes clouded with desire.

“Another one here.” Bokuto appeared from Kuroo’s back, pressing his hard manhood on Nekoma’s former captain.

“So, you’re both topping me tonight huh.” Daishou and Bokuto’s lips formed a wide grin after hearing their lover’s words. And as they walk their way to the auditorium where everyone was waiting for the result of the game they planned, their minds are already connected on how they will pleasure each other later tonight.

Kuroo looked back to the closed door of the storage room when he heard Oikawa’s soft moan again. He smiled when he recalled the reason why they planned this game for those two who are going on for another round.

\--

_One Week Ago_

_“How can I make Oikawa come to Schweiden?” Kuroo shook his head when he was asked by a drunk Ushijima the same question for the nth time. They are currently in a famous bar in Tokyo, where they held their meeting for the upcoming yearly Christmas party with the other former captains._

_“Should I tell Ushiwaka what I feel? Or should I just push him down and make him cum?” Daishou sighed when a drunk Oikawa asked the same question over and over again while staring at Ushijima sitting across him, who is also staring back at him before they both got knocked out on the table._

_“They’re unsavable,” Kita said in amusement, he leaned closer to Daichi, — his lover’s chest._

_“I think, they can still be saved,” Kuroo said with a wide grin on his lips. He looked at the other captains who seem interested in whatever he’s aiming to do._

_“Let’s sober them up…by playing Among Us version 2.0.” He said that made Daishou furrowed his brows._

_“Among Us version 2.0?” He clarified._

_Kuroo smiled creepily while staring at the two unconscious captains, particularly at Oikawa._

_“Uh-uh… Among Us version 2.0; There is one pervert among us.”_


End file.
